


Butler vs. Bad boy (yandere universe)

by Juliamango



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, badboy - Fandom, butler - Fandom, yadere k-pop, yandere - Fandom
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Bad boy kim hongjoong, Butler, Butlers, F/M, Halloween, Light Dom/sub, Multi, POV First Person, Partying, Smut, Winter, Yandere vs yandere, bad boy, kpop, yandere universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliamango/pseuds/Juliamango
Summary: Even though you've had a crush on your butler Seonghwa for years, he's loved you longer. Obsessed with you, he got the job as your family's butler. He gets to spend every day with you, perfect! Except you've been strange lately, after that party you went to, you've been glued to your phone, excited about some foreign pop star named Hongjoong.So who will you choose? Seonghwa whose always been there for you, or Hongjoong who swept you off your feet?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N pov

Bang! I hear right next to my ear. The man in front of me drops dead with a oozing red hole in his forehead. I hear a ringing soon after.  
"Miss, we must go now." Seonghwa says to me in a matter-of-fact tone. I feel tears in my eyes and my vision blurs. Fearfully I run up and cling to Seonghwa. He picks me up and my grip on his shirt only gets tighter. He smells like home and I’d do anything to be there and not here. He carries me to the limo and sits me inside. Immediately I protest and beg to sit in his lap. Today is so not my day.  
"That would be inappropriate for a butler and his lady to do and you know that young miss." That only makes me cry more. All the way home I can't get all my feelings together. The man who's stalked me for six months is dead. Killed right in front of me by my butler left to rot right where he dropped. Disgusted, scared, relieved, confused, oddly excited kinds of feelings swirl around in my head. No other man than Seonghwa could protect me like that… I've always had a little crush on him but it never became anything. He's my butler and I shouldn't be a creep; he's just doing his job.  
I settle into my car seat and try to compose myself. When we come home Seonghwa opens the car door for me, only to pull me into an embrace.  
"You're home miss, all safe with me. Don't worry I've got you." I blush before I can think. He pets my head. It feels so good I just let him.  
"I finally killed the bastard, now you can sleep in peace." What he says fits so well into my delusion that I don't hear him for a moment. "Now no one will know about him. No one will pry into your life again." I stay quiet for a moment and he takes me inside. I sit down on the couch and stare into nothing, barely blinking.  
Ever since I laid eyes on him there’s been a little something. He's put me to sleep, fed me, and protected me everyday.  
I turn to him. He’s been standing behind the couch all the while I’ve been thinking. His dark eyes don't waiver and his sculpted features draw me in even more. I bite my lip and just stay in my lane.  
_Literally just chill Y/N what the heck?_  
"Get to bed right now: you need rest, miss." He smiles down at me. I nod and go into my room to change and get into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey ya'll sorry this one took a while. I've been looking and re looking at it a lot and I've been planning out the rest of the story so it all makes sense. Ateez killed me with the Nero comeback. I love when groups do something for Halloween. Dressing up is so much fun! Also for those of you who are enjoying the story so far, thank you^^ I still find trouble in publishing my works, gives me anxiety... but I'm looking for a writing buddy if anyone is interested maybe

The next morning I wake to see Seonghwa standing over me.  
“Miss, your phone is ringing.” He hands me the phone and I hold it to my ear.  
“Hello?” I rasp into the receiver.  
“Y/N! How could you not know it’s me! Don’t you have my contact saved?” I hear my best friend Rachel rag on me.  
“Yes, yes I do. I’m sorry I didn’t look before I picked up. Anyways, what do you want? It’s barely 11 am.”  
“Figures you’d sleep in. Get up, we need to get halloween costumes.” she declares. I can hear the excitement in her voice.  
“What wha-”  
“Jennifer is throwing a party and I got invited. You’ll be my plus one, it’ll be great!” she just keeps talking about the people who will be there and I look up to see Seonghwa. He has no particular expression on his face: he just stares down at me. I smile at him and it is returned.  
“Come on please. Let’s go out, and ditch the butler. He always comes with us. I hate it. You’re 20 now girl, come on! When do we ever get to have some girl time?” he narrows his eyes and I tense.  
“I dunno, I don’t mind when he comes. It’s just for my protection, like dad says-” I reason.  
“But doesn’t he trust you, or me for that matter? I can protect you too. I’m your best friend for fucks sake!” I sit up and get out of bed. I might as well get ready.  
“Well whatever I’ll come. Maybe without Seonghwa, we’ll see. Let’s meet at noon in the square okay? Byyyyeee~” I hang up the phone and sigh.  
“Seonghwa I’m going out today. There’s a halloween party I need to get ready for.” I fiddle with my fingers. I don’t want to think about what happened last night. Anything to get away from the feeling of terror.  
“Am I coming along, miss?” he asks.  
“No, not this time.” I just barely manage not to stutter. He nods and finds my purse for me as I change. It’s been years since he’s started working here. I don’t care if he sees my underwear anymore.  
Before I leave out the door I give him a big hug. I need the support right now. He's taken aback before returning the hug. There’s part of me that wants him to come with but I shove it down. It’s gonna be a party I should relax.  
After going through rack after rack of costumes I settle for something sexy but with a twist of my own to embellish it. Tonight I’m gonna bring it! Who knows maybe I’ll meet a boy and I can forget about my weird crush on Seonghwa. And walking into the party with my bestie discourages that thought almost immediately.  
There’s so many people everywhere and the music is blaring. It’s dark and colored lights shine. I go for the punch bowl first to get myself into the mood and also hand a cup to my friend. We tour around the house for a bit and I see this really sexy guy in a cowboy costume sitting on the rail of the deck out back. He’s got a leather jacket on and a cow boy’s hat even. He’s just chillin with a few people. My feet move in his direction, leaving my friend for a moment. I get close but awkwardness takes its hold and I chicken out before I can talk to him. I take another large sip of my cup and turn to go into the living room. I can feel the alcohol in my system now and it feels warm and nice.  
“You get to talk to that guy out on the deck?” my friend asks.  
“Nah I couldn’t do it. Let’s just go dance instead.” She nods and we make our way into the crowd. We dance for a few songs until Jennifer finds Rachel. She asks before leaving and I agree and they go sit and chat for a while. A slow song comes on as they leave and I go find myself a nice place to sit this song out. I don’t know her very well so they just let me be. For a bit my mind sinks back into the events of last night until I see someone: it’s that cowboy. We lock eyes and my stomach flips. A beautiful smile spreads across his face. He comes right up to me.  
“Oh good I found you.” He says to me, I look up at him in my confusion.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I saw you walking into the house and I had to come say that I liked your costume. It really suits you.” He winks. I blush realizing he saw my failed attempt to talk to him.  
“Thank you, same to you! I’m Y/N by the way.” I start swaying a bit more to the beat.  
"Hongjoong." He states his name back with a big smile again. “Would you wanna dance with me?” He asks, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.  
_I've never seen a guy make a mullet look good before. What the heck?_  
I only nod and we get into the crowd again. His arms wrap around my waist. I rest my hands on his chest and my cheeks feel so hot. His presence just draws me to him.  
“I can say you’re the first cowboy I’ve ever slow danced with before.” I giggle to try and ease my tense shoulders. He finds my eyes again and I can’t pull myself away from this intriguing feeling about him. The dark swirls around within his irises. I know nothing about him but here I am in his arms and not only does it feel good but right somehow? All my worries have vanished. We finish our dance and it's so hard not to kiss him. I grab his hand and lead him out of the growing dance crowd. People rush by us as the hype songs continue. Once we're a little more away I look for my friend. She's nowhere to be seen.  
"I can't find Rachel!" I start to freak out.  
"Hey, hey, chill Y/N you can hang with me until you find her." He rubs his thumb against my hand trying to sooth me in his own little way. I look at our clasped hands and then back at him. I won't leave my drink with him but he seems kind enough. His eyes twinkle with the shifting lights and I can't say no to him.  
We both go for one more drink and giggle to ourselves the whole time. The more we laugh the more we flirt with each other. As we sit at the counter I put my leg over his and his hand rests on my back. Oddly the only man I've ever been so close with is Seonghwa… his existence comes to mind but I shut it out. It's my time today!  
"Wait, you fell off the slide?" I laugh at his story.  
"Yeah and Jae did too. We were plastered that day." He smiles, recalling his good moment. I lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder.  
"Ugh get a room." Someone remarks as they pass by. Hongjoong's and my eyes meet. I feel his hand on my thigh and a heat throughout my body. Silently we have a mutual understanding.  
"So do you want to?" He asks.  
"What, get a room together?" I clarify.  
"Yes silly. What do you say?" Our faces draw closer and closer.  
"I say yes." I pull him in by the collar for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi everybody! I'm happy to bring y'all another chapter! Especially since I haven't been adding to my kpop smut book but whatever. I hope whenever you read this you're doing well. I wish for my work to bring some happiness in the world ya know? Sending my love to you readers ❤  
> Anyways, BIG BOG FRIGGEN FROG HUEGMUNGOUS SMUT WARNING HI HELLO YES YOU you can completely skip this chapter if that ain't your cup of tea. Its just for the smut part mostly and doesn't really contribute to the overall story but I like smut so here it is. Enjoy friends ☺

Since I’ve been to Jennifer’s before I look for the guest bedroom. I make a point to say I’m on birth control before it’s all forgotten up in our lust. Oddly no one is there at all and we lock the door behind us. The alcohol is wearing off but I’m still happily climbing over him on the bed. It feels hot between us and our faces get close. The thin veil of awkwardness that comes from first meeting someone has gone. All it is, is hot in here.  
“Good find gorgeous.” my heart flips at his endearment. I look him over again and bite my lip. I can’t help but go in for another kiss. Those lips are soft and always tantalizingly within range just to smother with kisses. When we pull apart he grins, putting a hand up, back around to hold his hat on his head. This man under me is strangely magical but strangely beastly. My senses are heightened and to be within his grasp feels like sitting next to a tiger. Never knowing if it will bite or lick you.  
“Why do you look at me with those eyes?” I ask. He raises his eyebrows and pulls me down towards him again. My ear lines up next to his lips.  
“Because when I saw you, you just seemed so perfect... The way you walk, how you fit in my arms. But if you like my eyes so much, I’ll keep watch on you as I ram you into these pillows, okay?” he whispers before leaving a soft kiss on my temple. His soft voice does something to me I can’t describe. There’s a desire for him to do it again.  
His hands slide across my butt and teasingly between my thighs. I don’t want his touch to leave but it does and I find myself pouting.  
“I think it’s time to toss that costume on the floor hmm?” He suggests. I sit up and undress. I look him over once more and the attraction doesn’t fade. Sure he’s fully clothed but the air about him is just so captivating. He’s sitting closer to the head of the bed now and I crawl the long way to him. He puts a gentle hand on my throat and I should say something but he never squeezes, only guides my face closer to his where our lips meet again. His large hand slides around to the back of my neck. The kiss feels smooth in a way His soft tongue finds mine. I could stay here forever, on this bed, with this man and be content. This touch is addictive. When we pull apart, I’m panting a little. It feels like I’m falling somehow. Is that even possible? I feel his lips on my neck,  
“Mind if I leave a little mark on you?” he asks between kisses.  
“Go ahead.” I nod. But when I feel his teeth and the pressure, I can’t help but throw my arms around him and try not to dig my nails too deep into his skin.  
The bass booms through the walls but I can’t hear it anymore, the world we’re in is all our own. When he’s finished the place where his lips had been feels cold. His hands slip over my shoulders and our eyes meet for a split second. A second of that hungry look that makes me know the place I want to be. Next without warning I do fall: back into the bed behind me. All I see is white ceiling and it breaks my mood before I hear the shuffling of clothes being hastily taken off. Soon his face comes into view again and now, he’s crawling over me.  
“Come sit up a bit.” he requests and I prop myself on my elbows. “Spit please.” his voice doesn’t waver, still coaxing me into submission. His hand under my mouth catches what I can manage to spit out. It feels dirty, but with his eyes fixed on me I don’t want to be anything but that.  
“Good girl.” I hear and I have to look away to blush. For the moment his eyes aren’t on me.  
I bite my lip and feel a little bolder to speak myself.  
“And do good girls get rewarded?” I ask. He looks up at me again. I feel his member rubbing up against me. It excites a feeling down in my lower stomach that causes my hips to move a little on their own just to feel that friction again.  
“Yes they do Y/N. Oh yes they do.” I feel a pair of fingers inside me, he does not hesitate to find my g-spot and tease it at the perfect pace. My eyes close and with every time he hits that right spot it feels harder to breathe. Quiet moans slip from my mouth. I can’t seem to stop them this time. When I open my eyes he smirks and glances over my body before meeting my eyes again.  
“Just enjoy yourself, I’m not going anywhere until you’re done. I can be patient.” he says. And I do just that. I grab onto his forearm that’s supporting his weight over me. My high climbs and the intensity builds until that familiar feeling comes. I feel the pad of his thumb on the little button of my clit, gently coaxing my pleasure along. It’ll be hard to say anything, when I open my mouth to speak my voice is far quieter than what it normally is.  
“Hongjoong I- I think I’m gonna-” he cuts me off before I say it.  
“Then hold on to me okay?” his fingers are gone and his member replaces them. The stretch is welcomed now. I swear quietly to myself and he laughs a little. His hips move and I grab both his arms now, my anchors to him. Though it did subside for a moment, that second level of ecstasy finds me again soon. Before him I climax. Though it feels over he continues until all movement stops and he breathes out one long breath. His eyes close and now, now it’s all over. The world feels like it crashes down around us again, and where we are resurfaces in my brain. Here I am, under a guy at a party. When his eyes open again, he smiles at me.  
“Time to clean up?” I ask. He agrees and we find a tissue box and put on our clothes. Before we're out the door he grabs me for a final kiss. It seals our deeds to the room. I close the door behind us when we leave but I hear another giggly couple walk in as soon as we are a few feet away.  
Ah parties aren’t they all their own  
I think to myself. We decide to try and find Rachel but when we do, her and Jennifer are making out on the couch in the living room. I shield my eyes a little and it makes Hongjoong laugh.  
“What? They’re doing far less than we did just a few minutes ago.” he says, poking my cheek.  
“Yeah but she’s my friend, we don’t think of each other like that.” I reason. He shrugs and suggests then to meet up with the rest of the people watching beer pong in the backyard. We laugh into the night together and from there my memory ends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE NOTICE

So this time of year I think will be kinda busy for me. Thanksgiving and Christmas will definitely be busy for me. I might be able to do a chapter or two in between but especially come Christmas imma be out until new years. I'm not leaving my story I'll be back. I hope whatever holidays y'all are celebrating that, you're safe and happy.  
Hoping to write a little something for a winter celebration with seonghwa 👀 imma not spoil anything but the plan is he gives you a piggyback ride hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy friendo! I'm happy to put out another chapter. Usually my ideas pewter out but this story is going strong ☺ I've got it all planned out more or less so I'm evilly giggling to myself. Don't mind me 🤭   
> So far does anyone have a favorite yet? Hongjoong or Seonghwa?

It's been a few days and after Seonghwa nursed me back to health from my hangover, I've never been able to get my head out of the clouds. That night with Hongjoong still replays in mind. Everything from that night was so wonderful, I felt like a princess. Now everything is gone. Just like every other boy, he ghosted me. One of them even suddenly killed himself, when that happened it felt like Seonghwa was the only one who understood how shitty it made me feel. My parents didn’t want to deal with my emotions and dumped caring for me on Seonghwa.   
I sigh and look at my sandwich with some distaste before taking a bite. Seonghwa comes into the room.   
"Still not feeling well?" He asks and puts a hand on my forehead to check for a fever. It feels soft and gentle. He always thinks of me...  
"It's not that it's just- have you ever wanted to go back in time?" I ask before taking another bite of my lunch.   
"Yes, many times. I'm sure you'll be able to carry on though. You have me to care for you." His words give me goosebumps. When I look to him, his eyes return that familiar intense stare I've grown to find endearing.   
"You always know what to say." I smile at him. He smiles briefly before it drops and he sets a heavy set hand on the table next to me. His towering body makes me feel small from my seat at the table. He fixes his tie before saying anything.  
“Now I’m not asking you to recall what happened, but the night that our annoyingly little pest was dealt with-” He starts.   
“Yes, don’t talk about it. I don’t want to tell anyone else either. It’s just too hard right now.” I slump in my chair, feeling that pit in my stomach again. I’ve been trying all day to distract myself from thinking about it. He looks sadly down at me.   
“I won’t bring it up again. Try not to think about it okay?" I nod in agreement.   
After lunch I call Rachel and ask to go for coffee. It's a short walk down to the shop so I decide to walk this time. The weather is getting colder, so I sling a scarf around my neck before heading out the door.   
“Wait Y/N! You’ll need these.” Seonghwa rushes to me and hands me a pair of hand warmers for my pockets. I smile at his kind gesture and bid him goodbye.   
The leaves crunch under my feet as I walk. Now that I’m almost to the cafe, there’s a little spring in my step.   
A little caffeine and gossip never hurt none, right?  
“Y/N is that you?” I hear from across the street. My eyes are met with those of Hongjoong’s and butterflies enter my stomach instantly. I wave a little too excitedly. He looks both ways and crosses the street towards me.   
“So how have you been? I was kinda wondering if you were gonna call me.” He runs a sheepish hand through his golden brown hair. He looks so different without his cowboy costume. With just a red sweater and some jeans he looks like real boyfriend material.  
“Call? You never gave me your number.” I look up at him, feeling hurt and confused.   
“I swear I did! Check your contacts.” he sounds rather upset, maybe I’m not the only one who misses that night. I check my contacts, but his is not there at all, there’s only Rachel, Seonghwa and my family. We both look at my phone with the same annoyance.   
“Well then, would you give me your number?” I ask hopefully. He smiles down at me and grabs up my phone to put in his number. He also takes a contact photo as I grin to myself that my confidence has paid off.   
“You need to keep this one okay?” he pokes my cheek before giving my phone back. I smile at his new contact on my screen and thank him. His happiness seems to fade. The wind blows around us and it’s strangely quiet. He comes a little closer to me and bites his lip.  
“One more thing Y/N,” he reaches for my hand and I hold his. The worry in me feels like boiling liquid rising up my spine and prickling my skin. I’ve never seen him look so upset. My earlier happiness is ripped away from me again. It feels harder to stand against this roller coaster of emotions lately.  
“I have to go back home to my country. I was only here for vacation and it’s over tomorrow… It would make me really happy if you came to see me off.” he says quietly to me. I tighten my grip on his hand and nod. It feels stupid to think someone would stick around.   
“Y-yeah sure. I’ll miss you, you know. We were just getting to know each other.” I mumble. He lifts up my chin so our eyes meet. I let him, even though I want to cry. I shove it down as best I can.   
“I will come back for you. You’ll always be in my heart. That night was special to me.” his words bring me back a little. He pulls me into a hug, I don’t dare move to upset his hold on me. Though I manage to hold in my tears, the hug ends too soon. A car pulls up next to us, it worries me when I see a dark window roll down.   
“Mr. Kim, you had your fun, it's time to get going.” A man says, leaning out the window. Hongjoong sighs and kisses my cheek.   
“That's my manager…See you tomorrow okay?” he forces a smile.   
“Yeah sounds good.” I nod and watch him get into the car and leave before making my way to the cafe.   
It’s later than when Rachel and I had planned. She’s standing out front with a strained look on her face.   
“Hey sorry I’m late. I ran into that guy from the party.” I try to sound happy.   
It’ll be okay. It’s not over. This is just the beginning.  
“Well I guess that’s fine. It’s just been 15 minutes, girl I don’t wanna get weird looks and I got some tea to spill. Let’s go in already.” she crosses her arms. To appease her I bought her coffee. She told me about how Jennifer slid into her DM’s after that night and how they might go on a date this weekend.  
“Anyway, what about that dude you said you hooked up with. Did you even get his name?” she asks before taking a sip of her iced coffee.   
“I got better- he gave me his number!” I pull out my phone and show her his contact.   
“His name is Hongjoong, he’s really sweet I think-” I start but she interrupts.   
“Y/N that’s fucking the Kim Hongjoong!” she whisper yells at me.   
“Yeah but-”  
“What I’m trying to say is that he’s famous- well in another country but you fucked a famous dude!” she grabs my shoulders. I blink for a moment as things don’t feel like they’re adding up.   
“No he’s not, he’s just hot. What are you talking about?” she grabs my phone and types wildly into the search bar on youtube and picks out a video. She was as sure as she was correct, there on my screen was Hongjoong on stage with a microphone, backup dancers and one hell of a hot outfit. Dumbstruck I just sit there, watching the twinkling lights and his dance moves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiiii I felt like writing today so another one is up! Yay yay 🙌 thank you again for reading. I'm so glad to be sharing my story with people who like it! Please enjoy some more character development for Seonghwa ^^

“I’m going out Seonghwa.” I call into the house before I leave.  
“Where are you going?” He asks, from his place in the kitchen still holding a knife.  
“Just to see Rachel, I’ll be back in a couple hours. Not too long okay?” I fidget with my hair a bit, hoping it still will stay exactly the way I did it up a bit ago.  
“Could you buy some chocolates at the store on your way back? Your parents just rang and said they’d be home tonight.” I perk up a bit at the news. They’ll be home for the winter celebration.  
“Yeah sure. Mom likes the hazelnut ones I’ll get those.” I say back. I hear a thank you as the door shuts and I’m on my way to the airport.  
Instead of asking our driver, I called a taxi. Leave no tracks as they say. I feel giddy and sad at the same time. Hongjoong is leaving but thankfully Rachel did tell me about the B-live app. If Hongjoong did a stream I’d be able to watch it.  
I walk into the airport and look around. People are everywhere, but I make my way to where Hongjoong says to meet. I’m approached by two people, one with sunglasses, mask and a hat comes up to me. He pulls his glasses down all spy-like and smiles at me. The other looks around a bit nervously.  
“Hey Y/N glad you’re here. Sorry for the weird get up, trying to hide from uh- the sun.” I laugh a bit and roll my eyes.  
He’s really not going to tell me is he?  
“Look I know maybe you wanted me to just get to know you for you, but I sort of found out already that you’re famous. My friend Rachel told me…” I fiddle with my fingers.  
“You didn’t tell anyone I was meeting you here, did you?” he asks sharply.  
“N-no of course not. I wanted this time for us.” He sighs and hugs me tightly, not letting go for quite a bit.  
“I’m really pissed. Before we met up yesterday, someone took a picture of me. Now my fans know that I’m in town and if I get spotted here, then I won’t get to properly say goodbye to you.” I try to look past his sunglasses and give him my best smile.  
“Well I’m here now aren’t I?” I giggle, trying to lighten the mood. “I’ll walk you to your gate.” He grabs up my hand and we walk together. People are already boarding so I make my goodbye as quickly as I can. I hug him tightly.  
“Come back soon okay? I’ll be waiting for you.” I feel his arms squeeze tightly around me until I can’t breathe.  
“I’ll miss you.” He says before letting go. I stop him for one last kiss, soft and too quick. His bodyguard waves him over and they leave behind the gate. I watch them disappear and make my way home again.  
Seonghwa’s POV  
Y/N closed the door behind her and her absence makes this house feel greatly empty. It only takes me a few more minutes to set the soup to simmer and I decide to relax while she's away.  
Taking my sweet time I observe Y/N's bedroom. Every music album, every blanket thrown this and that way: reminds me of the kind of girl she is. Someone beautiful inside and out, perfect to mold into the woman of my dreams. Our time together is so close I can taste her lips on mine. All my work I do for her, and soon she'll come to understand why I have stayed by her side for so long.  
I come to the side of her bed, and pause for a moment. Her diary lays peeking out from under her pillow. Without thought I lay down and open it. The blankets and sheets smell like her. I settle in and get comfortable before reading.  
There's an entry from last week.  
'These days Seonghwa has been giving me that stare. The sexy one. I don't think he even knows he does it but oh ma gawd! My heart can't take this anymore. >_< I managed to hug him before I left the house last time and ahhh that was cloud 9!! Tbh I kinda hate that I have feelings for him since he's my butler but I just can't help it. He just does something to me I can't explain.'  
I sit up in shock.  
_Finally!_  
My patience has been growing thin lately. All she does now is leave the house in revealing clothing and expects me not to be bothered. I smirk to myself and put the diary back exactly where I found it. It's time for a reward, so I get up and find her underwear drawer. I grab a cute lacey pair and hold them against my cheek. Sort of soft but the most satisfying part is knowing this one is her favorite. It'll be my trophy for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello lovely reader! This one is a quickie but I'm currently still typing up more so another one should be on the way soon~ The next chapter we'll get some character development for Hongjoong, are you excited? I'd love to know who you're routing for. Is it Seonghwa whose loved you all along and would kill for you, or is it Hongjoong who will sweetly sweep you off your feet to a world of opportunity?

Y/N’s POV  
Because of my parents being home, there’s a weird atmosphere. Seonghwa has been busier than usual. Maybe it’s a hunch but it looks like he’s been spending more time with my dad.  
_He’s not sucking up to him is he? There really isn’t a need to, is there?_  
After our first dinner together, I noticed another thing: sometimes I can catch Seonghwa staring at me. All these changes are making me feel more uneasy. I really hope Seonghwa isn’t spying on me to snitch to my parents, though nowadays all I do is watch Hongjoong’s music videos and past lives people have uploaded. It makes it feel like he’s still here with me.  
He’s such a wonderful person… I wish we could text more, but he’s so busy all the time. It feels more like we’re penpals. To cope I like to pretend I’m a lady of old Europe being courted by a gentleman. We exchange our secret letters of love to each other. No one must know of our love affair.  
Today I’m watching one of his live videos on B-live. Hongjoong squints at the monitor and reads aloud a question.  
“What kind of girl do you like?” I lean in closer to my phone.  
_Yes I have to know this, come on Hongjoong!_  
“Hmm well I’m a love at first sight kind of guy. I believe fate will bring us together!” He giggles to himself,  
“Don’t I sound cheesy...” then pauses for a moment.  
“I had a dream a while ago where I met a beautiful girl at a party. I wonder if I’ll ever meet her in real life. Dream girl where are you? Haha.” My heart starts pounding hard.  
_Me… I’m here! Hongjoong I’m here!_  
I feel a hand on my shoulder and flitch, then a hand places a plate of apple slices on the table in front of me.  
“Who are you watching Y/N? You’ve been glued to your phone for about a week now.” It’s Seonghwa. I sigh to calm myself.  
“Well shit Seonghwa you scared me.” I say.  
“But if you must know, it’s Kim Hongjoong. He’s a foreign popstar, isn’t he handsome?” I smile brightly and show him my phone, but his face darkens.  
“Yeah I guess. Looks like he’s all show. You’re not falling for a popstar are you?” I pull my phone back towards myself instinctively. My brain switches to autopilot.  
_Pain, pain, only pain. How rude of him to say!_  
“Well- well he isn’t, he’s very talented and kind!” I blow up and fold my arms. He reaches out and rubs my shoulder, even when I turn away.  
“Look Y/N I’m not trying to insult your taste, I just think you should set your sights on a more practical man who will take care of you.” His voice is so soothing and low, I want to give in, but give into what?  
“What’s it to you? It’s not like you like me.” I state. The room is quiet for what feels like forever, neither of us move.  
“I- I have to go now. I left your father’s lunch on the stove.” with that he leaves. His warm hand’s touch still lingers on my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer🙆🏼♀️ Cho Ah is a character I made up. Idk if there's someone who actually goes by that stage name. I just thought it would work for one.I'm not referring to any real person.  
> Hope you are well dear reader, it's hella late rn and I should be sleeping cuz I got work tomorrow but hey new chapter haha

Hongjoong's POV  
I turn off the music and grab some water. It really hits the spot right about now. After dabbing away some sweat it's time to call it quits on dance practice for today. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Y/N, cheering me on from beside me. It hurts how much I miss her. What I would give to slow dance with her again… I sigh and turn off the lights, leaving the room behind. As I'm walking I see another artist who works here, Cho Ah. I smile and give her a bit of a bow. She smiles too.  
"Look at you Hongjoong. Worked up a sweat. You know I like em hot." She giggles to herself and squeezes my arm as we pass by each other.  
_So vulgar, my Y/N would never say things like that._  
I bite my lip to keep from saying anything. I have an image to upkeep. But why do I feel so much rage? Must be charming to everyone. Must be kind to everyone.  
_Don't screw up, act nice._  
I can't keep this in. I speak loud and clear for her tiny brain to pick up the information I'm sharing.  
"I have a girlfriend you know." I stop walking but all I see is red.  
_Rude fucking bitch. How dare she._  
At first all I hear is my own breathing but her shrill voice comes again.  
"Oh yeah? Bet you two haven't even fucked yet." I turn around to face her. She's standing there with her arms crossed with a smug look on her face. I don't know what she's trying to do. What I do know is she's degrading my Y/N, my sweet, loyal Y/N.  
_Disgusting unacceptable._  
"We have, and we're very much in love but that's none of your business." I scoff at her attempt to emasculate me. Something catches my eye: a camera mounted on the wall a few yards from us. I shouldn't make a scene. I grab and hold my locket pendant tightly and continue my way down the hall. I hear her say something but I pay no more mind.  
_You're lucky lady. Speaking ill of my queen is an offence punishable by death._  
Finally alone in my car I open my locket.  
"Still there thank God." I mutter and pet the little clump of hair inside the locket. This little treasure I clipped off Y/N's hair is my strength these days. I'm so thankful to have it. But she shouldn't know I have it. Not yet. I have to wait for the right time to share with her the depths of my love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this chapter makes ya go "aww that's cute. I don't trust this."   
> Again tho  
> Thank you so much for reading my story ❤ I hope you're remembering to take care of your health dear reader.

Y/N pov  
I read the headline again, just to make sure.   
'Kim Hongjoong dating coworker Cho Ah confirmed- real footage'   
It's published today too. It all looks so fake until I scroll down and watch the cctv footage. I prop my arm on the side of the bathtub and lean on it. She touched his arm, so far not so bad I guess… after reading a bit a quote sticks out:  
"Hongjoong and I are dating… we wanted to keep it secret but looks like the cats out of the bag" -Cho Ah   
Reading that makes my heart sink. She was so beautiful, perfect hair and body… I put my phone on the table close by and stand up. I unplug the tub. The disappearing water has gotten cold and the tears are stinging my eyes by now.  
 _I thought we had something together. Was it all a lie?_  
The world is blurred, my heart hurts. I feel my foot slip and the pain instantly spreads all over my body. I lay in a crumpled heap in the hard tub. My body is sore yes, but what's worse is my arm. I can't even look at it. All I can do is scream for help. I feel like fainting but I get no mercy such as that until the door slams open. More tears are streaming down my face and all I can muster is a little raspy voice.  
"I'm in here. I think my arm- it has to be broken." The shower curtain is ripped back to reveal Seonghwa. He looks me over for a split second before grabbing and lifting me from the tub. He sits me down on the counter and tries to hastily sort of dry me off/ wrap my robe around me. He frantically clips my hair away from my face and then just stops. More tears come down my cheeks. My heart and arm hurt so bad, that I can't keep them in.   
"Miss, you will be alright. I will bring you to the hospital." Looking at him brings me some peace. These past years, I've always had Seonghwa. He's been a strong person I can depend on. All I do is nod, agreeing with his words and reach out my good arm towards him. He picks me up and for a moment I don't feel sad or hurt. I just want to stay here in his arms where it's safe from the world. But something dawns on me.  
"Seonghwa where are my parents?" I ask, with some difficulty.   
"They went out for a dinner date. Let's not worry them and ruin their evening, alright?" I sigh and try to wait out the pain.   
"I want to tell them but yeah you're right. Not much they can or would do anyways."   
Through the whole hospital visit I feel increasingly more embarrassed at my lack of clothing. I try to alert Seonghwa to my distress but he only responds by threatening anyone who would possibly perv on me.  
When we arrive home, I receive worried hugs from my parents. Seonghwa gets lots of praise from them for taking care of me. I don't know if I've ever seen him so proud of himself before. At least not in front of other people. They both sign my cast and even Seonghwa does too, a little heart. I blush at the thought of it.  
 _Is it wrong of me to start assuming things? Why would he do that…_  
\--   
I wake up covered in sweat in bed. It's dark aside from a little crack of light coming through the doorway. I rub my eyes and smooth back my hair to calm myself.   
_Ugh what was that horrible dream for? I don't need this right now._  
I sigh and look around, that's when I spot Seonghwa. In a crumple on the side of the bed. His head and arms resting here on the mattress.   
"Thank you for rescuing me." I whisper to him,   
"You're kinda my hero. But if you ask I'll deny everything." Then I pat his head. It feels odd, but endearing. I don't know what to do with him just sleeping there: unconsciously resting. I hope he isn't upset with me over my outburst the other day. I want to thank him somehow for taking such good care of me today. I settle back under the blankets nearer to his sleeping form. That will have to wait until tomorrow.   
_He wouldn't mind if I held his hand right?_   
In my tired haze I grab his hand before falling back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another shorty chapter! hehehe I'm in the mood to write today I'm so happy ^^ my story in google docs is already 22 pages omg and that's without my page that has all my plans and character traits. kinda buggin that I can write that much by myself.  
>  I got to watch the blackpink online concert last night and I had a really great time. anyone else see it? I was so happy they all got solo stage performances BOUT TIME but yee it was good. I hope this chapter finds you just as happy today dear reader.

Seonghwa wakes me this morning, with a cup of tea. I take it and slouch over it, feeling the warm steam on my face. It smells like my favorite flavor. Moments pass by and I just sit there with my tea until I remember to be polite.  
“Thank you.” I mumble and then look at my arm again. Unconsciously a sigh slips out.  
“At least this isn’t my writing arm.” I try to look on the bright side before memories of my dream flood back in, and memories of yesterday’s news. So much pain, both mental and physical.  
_I have to call him. I need to clear this up. Hongjoong is an important person. Of course so many beautiful girls will want him._  
I take a sip of my tea,  
“Seonghwa would you leave please? I need some time alone right now.” and he leans closer to me. I feel heat in my chest, I know I’m blushing. Now isn’t the time for my weird attraction to him to kick in. Even though he’s staring right at me.  
“Miss, now isn’t the best time to be alone. Let me care for you until your arm is better.” his eyes are intense and his tone is serious. I hold tighter to my cup of tea. Did he do something different with his hair today? It’s swept to the side instead of his usual middle part. It must be nice to run my hands through it.  
“Just for a bit, I need to think and work out some things. Is that too much to ask?” I bite my lip. This time I stare back at him. No backing down.  
“Fine, just for a little while, but I will be preparing all your meals and you aren’t allowed to leave the house without me. I don’t know what I would do if more harm came to you, miss Y/N.” I blink into the void, a bit stunned at his confession of emotions. This is just long enough for him to leave and close the door behind himself.  
_Stupid hot butler and his stupid hot face._  
I pull up Hongjoong’s contact quickly. The ringer keeps going, but there’s no answer until I feel like there’s no hope. Then it’s silent before a raspy ‘hello’ comes through.  
“Hongjoong can we talk? Or is this a bad time?” I ask in the clearest voice I can manage. I try not to sound excited, I need to speak my mind this time.  
“It’s late but tell me what’s on your mind sweetheart.” my heart breaks a little at his voice but I keep going. I can’t be wooed by his voice when I have important things to say.  
“There was an article that said you and someone named Cho Ah were dating. I wouldn’t bring up that gossip, except she confirmed it herself. She said you were dating…” I hear a rustling sound, like he’s sitting up out of bed.  
“Her and I are not dating. I hate her fucking guts! That stupid whore made a pass at me once and she won’t ever again! Just because we work at the same company she thinks that we have some kind of connection? Please she’s beneath me. Her face, let alone her actions don’t attract me in the least. She’s so full of herself-” I cut off his rant. The way he’s speaking is so out of character. I’ve never heard him speak like that about anyone.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I just wanted to hear from you about it, okay? I was really worried you had left me for someone closer and prettier.” I confess.  
“Her? Baby she’s trash, I only have eyes for you. Please believe me.” he coos.  
“I- okay. I trust you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yes I did put gloomy bear in a fanfiction lol. I love gloomy bear! The design is so cute and I've got like 7 of them. Yee I'm crazy also probably cuz I'm writing this the night before work again 🙃

A package came this morning. The day after my parents left again for more business. Some big ceo wanted them to be overseas for the end of winter festival. I kept thinking about how we would always spend festival time together, even when I signed for the package with the postal worker.  
I set the box on the table in the living room and look it over: it says it's from Hongjoong but there's no return address. He hasn't sent me a text about it though. I shoot him a short one, but I know I'll have to wait for his response. I open the box and see a strange little bear. It's very cute and soft, with big eyes, plastic claws and an embroidered bloody muzzle. I look it over and there's more blood design on the claws and chest. I put the bear down and pull out a little note that came with it.  
'Y/N,  
this bear will protect you when I'm not around. I wish I was there for you more. I love you more than life itself. I love only you. Hug him when you miss me okay?  
-your joongie'  
I hug the bear and then look down at him.  
"You better keep me company like Hongjoong says." I boop him on the nose and laugh to myself.  
Later I take the box to the recycling and the day goes on, until I run into Seonghwa. He has a laundry basket under one arm perched on his hip.  
"Where did that one come from?" He asks, pointing to the bear. "Aren't you a little old for stuffed animals?" I hug my bear a little tighter.  
"Not Mr. Bear, he's my new best friend. Look how cute he is!" I clap the bear's plastic claws together.  
Seonghwa looks me over for a moment before smiling. He reaches out and pats my head. It feels exciting to be given affection again. And I feel more sad than I can handle when it's very quickly over.  
"You know what, yeah, he's very cute." I work up my nerve as he turns to leave down the hallway.  
"S-Seonghwa would you do that again?" I blurt out before I lose my chance. He looks back at me with a confused but intrigued look.  
"What, you mean pat your head?" He asks. I nod, knowing my cheeks are probably tomato red by now. He comes over and pats my head again, with a big grin on his face.  
"You're acting so funny today." He says before leaving.  
\-----  
I stare up into the darkness, thinking so hard.  
_why did I have to act like that with Seonghwa? I'm with Hongjoong. I shouldn't even be remotely flirting with anyone?_  
I turn over and look at where Seonghwa, for a few nights, fell asleep beside my bed. He was so protective of me during that time. My heart wrenches a bit. I pull Mr. Bear closer to my chest.  
_I shouldn't think like that. Seonghwa is my butler… I should save the butterflies for Hongjoong. He gave me Mr. Bear after all. Speaking of which, how did he get my address?_  
I sit up in shock. I never told him where I live. He's never come over before. How could he know?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy do we see the end coming? yeah, imma be sad when this is over.. happy reading friends!

Seonghwa and I have been spending more and more time together lately. As the days go by he's been more like a friend than a butler. We've eaten meals together and watched a couple movies, even if he was on the opposite side of the couch. Come to think of it I haven't left the house this week at all. I feel good when we spend time together now. We filled my cast with more doodles and laughed.  
During these times I completely forget about the new packages that come every day from Hongjoong. They're full of cute presents, but the letters are more and more romantic and intense with each parcel that comes. I hid the letters in my diary but told Seonghwa I ordered some stuff online. I wonder how long this will be going on?  
Hongjoong didn't answer my question as to how he found my address. He didn't even see it yet. He must be so busy… he went live for a bit and said he was working on a comeback so it must be that…  
"Y/N, what do you want to order?" Seonghwa nods his head towards a menu he's holding in front of me. I blink a little trying to get all the thoughts of the past out of my head.  
"Um this one, sounds good." he turns to the vendor and orders the food. I still feel strange, like a fog is in my mind. Even though we’re here in the park for the End of Winter Festival. I look around to bring myself back to the present. There’s food vendors everywhere, I smell so many things. Colors everywhere are so vibrant, they hurt a little. I feel a hand grab mine and I'm jerked back a little. I look around quickly to see it’s Seonghwa. There’s something comforting about seeing his back to me, as he makes a way through the people in our way.  
_He really thinks it’s just okay to grab me like that?_  
I can feel my heartbeat in my ears and I fall into a walk behind him until we go to sit on a bench. He puts the food I asked for on my lap.  
“Miss, you need to eat something. You wanted to come here but you’ve been spacing out all day today… Is there something on your mind that you haven’t told me?” He scoots closer to me but I can’t answer him.  
_Why can’t I just tell him about Hongjoong? But what if Seonghwa hurts him, like that guy that stalked me? I like Hongjoong right? But how does he know where I live? I… I can’t tell Seonghwa what’s happening._  
“Oh no I’m fine, I didn’t sleep so well last night cuz I was so excited to be here today!” I smile and dig into my food. I stuff more, as much as I can comfortably fit in my mouth, so I don’t have to talk anymore. I try to keep my eyes on all the fairy lights in the trees. It’s quite beautiful here, and people in my town love this festival. I should feel happy, but all I feel is out of it today…  
“I remember coming here as a kid. Odd how not much has changed but it feels good to see that it’s still as dazzling as before.” Seonghwa says.  
_We both came here as kids. How come I don’t remember seeing him?_  
I keep munching on my food until I’ve had enough. Focusing on my food seems to help. Now that I’m full we need a new distraction.  
“You wanna go shopping?” I ask, getting up and stretching.  
“Of course wherever you want to go.” He stands up too. He gives me a facetious look and a smirk when I request.  
“Will you carry all my stuff for me?”  
"Yes miss."  
We stop by a few stalls and nothing seems to pop out until I see a dress. It’s just what I want.  
"Seonghwa I am going to try on this dress." I declare. He nods and stays put. In the changing room I try the dress on and feel so giddy. It swishes around when I move.  
_Maybe this dress is too pretty for me…_  
Nonetheless I pull the curtain back and there he is waiting for me. His eyes widen for a moment before he regains composure.  
“Is it to your liking, miss?” he asks me.  
“It’s very pretty but um, is it right for me?” I fidget a little and look back at the mirror in the dressing room for a double check. Seonghwa comes up behind me, still holding back the curtain.  
“You look lovely miss, everyone will be staring at you when you go out.” He compliments, but I can see his eyes in the mirror’s reflection. He’s looking me up and down with a little hint of a smile. I feel my face getting hot, but this is too good to pass up. I leave with the dress still on, back into the crowd.  
After playing a few different games and walking around my feet hurt so badly.  
“Seoooonghwaaaaa my feet huuuuurrrtt.” I whine.  
“Guess it’s time to go then.” He complies. “Alright get on then.” he crouches down with his back to me. I hesitate but get on anyways.  
“Thank you.” I mumble, now that we’re so much closer. I can feel my chest on his back and his arms holding me up are so firm. I rest my head on his back, and close my eyes. It’s time to go home.  
I lay in bed on my phone flipping through my feed and an article pops up.  
‘Pop Star Cho Ah Found Dead in Apartment’ I feel a chill come over me. I didn’t really stan her so I guess I shouldn’t worry about it… I don't want to feel out of it anymore but it was only Seonghwa who seemed to get me out of my funk. The attention he showed me tonight was so nice. It felt good to be wanted by him, there’s no denying how he looked at me.  
_Maybe… Maybe I should tell him how I feel about him. Hongjoong has been so distant lately. I need someone like Seonghwa in my life._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy we gotta backstory this time! a look into Seonghwa's past oooh lol anyways, I'm really happy to get into some more meaty bits of the story. it just keeps me writing. been listening to Dangerous by big data if ya'll know what that song is. I think it fits Seonghwa very well. it feeds my feeling of how deceitful he is. Idk if I'll get to add it into the story but in my mind, he fabricated a completely new identity to get his butler job for Y/N's family. especially since in this chapter Y/N had met him when they were kids. he would want to be much more of a blank slate to her family as possible to get himself into her inner circle of trusted people. looks like it worked haha  
> I hope this chapter is a fun read. I always worry about adding details and stuff tbh. my work can always be better

Seonghwa’s POV  
I peek into Y/N’s room after 11 or so, she’s out cold by now. I smile and come in to cover her up a little more with her blankets.  
_She’s so cute when she sleeps… So helpless: good thing I’m here._  
I close the door behind me when I’m done and head around to double check the locks on the doors. If something happened to her I don’t think I could live anymore. There’s no one else. My parents come to mind as I head into my room.  
_It’s probably a good idea to call them and see how they are. They like that._  
Thinking of home brings me back to a beloved but painful memory, meeting Y/N for the first time. I wonder if she remembers me like I remember her?  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Many years ago, 3rd person POV  
Little Y/n fidgeted with her dress as the grown men shook hands.  
“Old friend let’s talk business! But first, I see your daughter is here with you.” The man said. As Y/N noticed the conversation changed to her, she hid slightly behind her dad.  
“Yes, it was ‘bring your kids to work day’ today and I didn’t get a chance to drop her off at home. I hope it’s no trouble.” Her father said.  
“Oh no trouble at all. In fact my son and his cousin are playing in the backyard if she wants to join them.” Y/N thought for a moment and decided it would be better than old men talking about numbers and whatever companies need. The man led Y/N into the backyard, the sun was shining brightly. Two little boys were playing a game of cards together. She tried her best to smile at them.  
“Boys this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Sungwoo and Seonghwa. Sungwoo is my son and Seonghwa is my nephew. He’s visiting today too.” Seonghwa nodded and smiled at her. The man continued.  
“Her papa and I are business friends. She’ll be here for the afternoon; would you play with her until she has to go home?” They looked at Y/N for a moment and then at each other, but Seonghwa spoke first.  
“Yes uncle, we just started our game so we can add her in. Won’t we Sungwoo?” He looked pointedly at his younger cousin. Sungwoo nodded and scooted over to make room for Y/N to sit on the bench next to him. She took a seat and the cards were dealt.  
The kids played around in the yard for a while, pretending to be knights and a princess. Y/N wanted to be a knight too, or at least a princess with a sword but Seonghwa insisted that she sit up in the tree house and wait for him and Sungwoo to rescue her. Since he was older she sighed and sat up in the tree house. Luckily there were some action figures for her to play with. Feeling a little annoyed after a while though she decided to call herself queen of the tree house and throw acorns at the boys. Sungwoo hid behind a tree but Seonghwa was mad. He marched right up into the tree house and grabbed her hand.  
“Why can’t you just listen? Don’t you want a knight to come rescue you?” He questions. She looked into his eyes frightened.  
“I was bored; I just wanted to be included…” but the fear washed away and she then whispered.  
“Butthead.” Seonghwa narrowed his eyes and bit his lip to distract himself from doing anything.  
“You’re lucky you’re so cute.” Seonghwa mumbled and let go of her hand. He then leaned over the railing to call Sungwoo.  
“Hey let’s play something else. We have that board game Clues right?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a double chapter day, yee   
> looks like Seonghwa is a bad boy too hehe.

Seonghwa’s POV Present Time  
I lean against the back of the door and slump down to the floor. Tiredly I look at my bed just a few feet away. So inviting and soft but so far away. I sit for a moment in an attempt to relax but get up to grab the lacey panties I borrowed a while back instead. Holding them up to my cheek calms me.  
“Y/N I won’t fail you again…It’ll just be you and me now. I promise.” A sigh leaves my mouth and I sit on my bed, just about to change into some pajamas when a ping from my phone alerts me. I check the security camera footage and some stupid kid in a anonymous mask is pearing into the camera. Looks like they're trying to scare us. I turn on the intercom to speak to them.  
“Cute, now it’s time for you to disappear.” I say sternly. The idiot doesn’t speak but waves their finger in front of the camera as a sign for no. I stuff the panties into my pocket and rush into Y/N’s room to grab her up and lock her in the panic room. I don’t care to check if I wake her, she just has to be safe. I check my phone one more time and I’m right to do so as the camera outside her bedroom window shows that kid trying to open the lock on the window.  
_Ha, too slow dumbass!_  
I rip off my tie and grab an emergency gun hidden behind the family portrait. Standing in the middle of the hall I call out to the intruder.  
“Come out now Mr. Anonymous I have a present for you.” I mock in a sing-song tone.  
“It’s just you and me motherfucker. Show yourself!” I scream getting more irritated that they aren’t approaching me. Suddenly I feel a knife to my throat from behind.  
“Where is the girl?” A very distorted voice asks. They must be wearing some kind of voice altering device. They grab for my arm, but it isn’t even the one with the gun. I roll my eyes.  
_What a fucking rookie._  
“Should have just killed me.” I shoot behind me into what is probably their thigh. They scream in pain and let go of me. I get farther away and point the gun at them.  
“Why are you here?” I ask, feeling a calm come over me. They look up at me but I shoot a warning shot just by their head.  
“Next place I shoot will be your shoulder. So speak.” I threaten, looking right into their eyes.  
“Fine, fine; I was sent to kidnap and deliver that girl that lives here. Y/N I think.” _So someone is after my precious Y/N. How did I know?_  
“Who sent you?”  
“I swear I don’t know. I swear. The money was sent anonymously and all I gotta do is drop her off at some location.” They try to explain.  
“Well thank you for being so reasonable but she’s not going anywhere. I don’t think I have any more use for you, so goodbye.” I aim for the head and shoot. They just slump to the ground and cease to move. I shoot a few more times in the chest but I run out of bullets soon. Panting, I check under their mask. Some random dude. Nobody we know. I grab the body and drag it into the garage. I check the body for his phone and find it. Looks like a burner phone and I can easily access it. I find in the messages where Y/N was supposed to be dropped off and decide to leave a little present.  
After driving to the destination, there’s no one here yet. I drag the body into an open space. I laugh to myself when I realize I’m quite bloody and what time it is. I shower and change clothes when I come home. I punch in the long keycode and slip into the panic room with Y/N.  
_I’ll have to fix that window if there was any damage. But tomorrow…_ I look at Y/N in the corner of the room on the bed, she’s somehow still asleep. There’s only one bed here since the room is rather small and packed with supplies. After all the stuff I had to do for her last night, I think I deserve to rest up next to Y/N.  
_It’ll make her feel safe to have me hold her. Yeah, let’s do that. I’m protecting her. She needs me to tell her what happened in the morning, and that she’s safe._  
I crawl into the bed next to her and pull her into my chest. She’s warm and so soft. I couldn’t even imagine before this perfect feeling of her in my arms. I take a deep breath of her scent and brush her hair away from her face.  
“I do so many things for you Y/N. You know I love you, right?” I whisper to her. I’m so tired and happy, it doesn’t take me long to fall asleep with her.


End file.
